I want you
by wizardcharmer90
Summary: A little story i thought up. WARNING! May contain 'suggestive' themes and language. I do not own Once-ler or anything of his movie. I own only me.
1. Chapter 1: Abduction

I didn't know how I got into this. I didn't do anything wrong, I was just a simple teen who would soon be a freshman in high school in a few months. What mess you may be thinking I had been? Well it happened…like this…

It was like any other Saturday night, do stuff and then go to sleep. Well that day I felt that I was watched, that feeling happened when Mom and I went to the mall to buy my friend a Birthday present. At that moment I could have sworn that I heard someone moaned my name. I looked around to see if there was a person talking to another girl who also had the same name as me. But I didn't see anything, so I forgot about it. Then the voice came back and said my name a little clearer. Ok, to hear a voice once in a while is a normal sign, but to hear the same voice AGAIN on the SAME DAY means that something is up. I got to bed In My blue T-shirt and dark blue shorts. I took off my glasses and drifted to sleep. Soon a nightmare came. In my nightmare I was running away from someone but I didn't know who, the person or thing that was chasing me Yelled "Your Mine! Your Mine!'' The person had the same voice I heard, but I didn't want to be his. Soon I came across a blood stained door and saw a key hanging in the doorknob; I opened the door and closed it behind me. At first I thought I was safe. But I was wrong. Soon the door started to bang, the bang made me fell on my back and I saw that the door was coming closer by the second. The other side of the door the same person was desperately screaming "DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T LEAVE ME! I'LL DIE WITH OUT YOU! I WANT YOU! I WANT YOOOUUU!'' I ran as fast as I can from the door and soon I saw another door ahead of me, only it was clean and the door way revealed to be my home. I was reaching towards it when the person's hand broke the door and grabbed my shoulder and pulled me towards the door where he was. I tried fighting but had little success, and then I saw the door to my home burned to ashes…my escape to freedom and it's destroyed forever.

"NO!''

I woke up and saw that I was still in my room, completely unharmed. I said to me "Man…that's one messed upped dream...'' I got out of bed and went to the kitchen to get a drink of water. I got my glass of water and started to drink. I looked around and saw that it was two hours after midnight. I finished my glass of water and set it on the table. But the second I put the glass on the counter, the light went off. I guess we hadn't paid the electric bill. I tried to walk all the way to my room without bumping into something. Then something grabbed my shoulder, I turned around to see what touched me. But it was total darkness. I continued to walk to my room but soon I heard the same voice again. I turned around and saw there was a person there. How? There was a little light from the window. Inside I began to panic; there was a person other than my family in this house. But I managed to get my voice to be calm and steady. "Who are you and what do you want?'' I kept my voice low so I won't wake up my parents and my sister. The person chuckled,'' come here a little closer and you'll see who I am.'' I hesitated at first but I did what he told me to. When I came closer I was shocked. The person was wearing a green suit, had blue glasses, a green top hat. But I knew who the person was. "Once-Ler?''

"The one and only, Ashley.''

I can't believe it. Once-ler is in my house this very moment. But why is he here? What does he want?

''Once-ler? Why are you here?'' He took off his top hat and glasses and looked at me straight in my eyes. "Ashley, I've been noticing you for quite a while from an invention one of my workers made. It allowed me to see other places in space and time, but also in universe. I saw you singing in the backyard and thought you have a beautiful voice. I have been seeing you ever since. But as days past I not only want to see you, but I want you. It started off as a small feeling but it controlled me and I wanted you badly. I thought of you every day. Finally I can't take it anymore. So Ashley…I want you to come with me to live with me in my factory.''

My Eyes grew huge; my lower jaw was hanging down. He wants ME to live in his factory because…he's in love with me. To share my life with him that's full of fame and riches, but I knew what he did to become rich. He cuts down the truffla tree to make Thneeds. I don't want to see the beautiful forest dying in his clutches. And my family…my family will never see me again…I made my decision. I looked at once-ler and said one word that caused this mess.

"No.''

He was off guard when he heard my answer. ''What?''

''I said NO.''

''Ashley…why not?'' He was starting to a bit angry.

''It's not right. And I can't leave my family. Therefore, I won't live with you.''

He frowned and said ''who cares about your family? Could they give you the life you deserve? Could they give you anything you want? I can give you that. I do anything to make you be by my side. So will you come live in my factory with me?''

I was starting to get mad. Once again I said no. He was steaming.

"Ashley, I won't take no for an answer. I want you with me.''

''No!''

The moment the word left from my mouth, his hand grabbed my shoulder and threw me across the floor. I noticed that he tore off my sleeve; I looked at him with fear. He looked at me tensely.

'' Ashley…I want you to come with me and forget this damned place. I want you with me….AND I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR FUCKING MOTHER WILL THINK!'' Those words hit me like bullets. How DARE he talk about my mom that way? "DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT MY MOM THAT WAY!'' Then he grabbed my body and pressed it to his.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR MOTHER! I WANT YOU TO BE MINE! EVEN IF I HAD TO DRAG YOU SCREAMING! '' Since his body was pressed to mine, I felt something grow at first warm then very hot on my thigh. My eyes looked down and I saw what was pressing my thigh…it was his member…

I looked at him with fear in my eyes and trembled. I saw that his tense frown was gone and was replaced with a worried and guilty face.

"I'm sorry, it's just that it makes me frustrated when things don't go my way. I didn't mean to yell at you. I just want you to be with me…''

Guilt was found in my eyes. I looked at him and said "Look Once, I understand, but I can't live with you…I love my family…my life is here, yours is where live….You have to learn to be lonely…'' His eyes widen with shock, and then anger came to his eyes. "No….NO! I'm never going to be lonely!Because you are going to be with me!'' Then he pulled out a needle that doctors use and injected on my arm.

At first nothing happened. But then my eyes felt heavy and my limbs were weak. I looked at him one last time as he said to me. "Sleep well….My bride…'' One last feeling crossed through me; pure fear. Then my world grew dark…

I woke up in a room. I looked around and realized it was Once-ler's office. I tried to get up but was tied by some soft fabric. I saw what had tied around my hands…it was his Thneed.

"Well, looks like my sleeping beauty is finally awake..'' I looked around and saw once-ler standing over there, smiling lustfully. Anger seeped through my body and face.

"Once-ler how dare you steal me from my home!''

"You gave me no other choice you know Ashes.'' Ashes…one of my friends gave me that nickname.

"Please Once-ler, I want you to let me go! I want to go home!'' salty tears came in my eyes after I said my words.

''He walked over me and said in a rather husk voice. "This is your new home. I am the only one you should love…'' Then he noticed my torn off sleeve. It revealed my shoulder and exposed my chest a little bit. He looked at me seductively and said "You look rather…..delicious…'' He licked his lips after he said that. My face grew as red a scarlet. I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or….something else... he continued to talk.

"I could feed you if you're hungry…'' Now it was my turn to look at him tensely.

"Go to hell.'' He let out a dark chuckle.

"Not hungry? Well...I am…'' He picked me up and carried me bridal style to a cold and dark door…

To be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2: heated night

Wanting Part 2

(A. N: Warning! If you are a little kid at the age of 5 or 12….. then stop reading this and slap yourself!)

He opened the dark door and entered. I looked around and was completely shocked. The room looked like something out of a magazine that only very wealthy people could afford. Then I noticed a King sized bed with green sheets and white pillows. I realized what kind of room it is….it was his Bedroom.

I looked at him with fear in my eyes. He still had that lustful grin, so pleased and content with himself. It makes my stomach churn with fear and made with heart sick with hatred. He placed me right at the center of the bed.

He took off his shoes and socks and climbed into be and took off my shirt, leaving my chest exposed to him. Then he took tied the thneed back on my hands, only this time against the bed frame.

"You ready for this babe?" he whispered in my ear so sweetly.

"Never!" was my reply. He just took off his left glove when he heard my answer. "you'll change your mind...sooner or later.." Then he took off his other glove by biting the middle finger of the glove off. Then he took off his coat, and then came along with his black and green tie, which fluttered down when it fell off. Then he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it away then came his pants, and the only thing he had on was his green boxers which revealed a huge bulge underneath. I was squirming and whimpering at the sight. Not only did it made me scared...it made me a little aroused...wait...AROUSED?

DAMNIT! I CAN'T GIVE LET HIM HAVE ME! I HAVE TO FIGHT BACK! But exactly how? He tied my hands against his bed frame which limited my escape!

His face came forward until only his face was only one inch apart...then he kissed me...

My face grew hot and red from the kiss because it was dominate and yet passionate at the same time. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip asking for an entrance. I kept my lips closed but he was stubborn. His tongue parted my lips and explored the inside of my mouth. His tongue was warm but I can't give in. His tongue forced my tongue to do a sinful tongue dance in either his mouth or mine.

Eventually he stopped, but he moved his face to my neck and not only kissed it, but sucked and licked and bit my neck! I screamed in pain and, to my disappointment, with pleasure too.

He moved away from my neck all the way to my breasts, sucking and licking it like a mad animal. He then slowly licked and kissed my breasts and made it's merry way down.

I begged him to stop but he wouldn't listen to me, he just kept licking pushed my shorts down to my ankles and toyed around the elastic of my panties. Finally I said what I should've said when he came to my house...

**"I DON'T LOVE YOU!"**

He stopped. He was just a few inches away from my pussy. For a second I thought his heart beat stopped to silence, as if those four cursed words killed him. I started to move an inch up when he suddenly came to life and grabbed my neck. His face showed extreme anger and aggression.

**"You should NEVER say those kind of lies...I'm your lover...your..." **

He grabbed a pocket knife nearby and wrote in my arm a single word. **MINE**.

My arm was bleeding and hurting so much that tears came out of my eyes. He grabbed my breasts and toyed around with it, and sucked on it like a newborn child. Then, I finally had a plan to escape.

"Oh Oncie..." He stopped and looked up on me.

"If you untie this thneed off, I'll give a very SPECIAL surprise..." and to add effect I licked my lips. He licked his own lips and to my luck, he untied it. The moment it fell off I caught it and managed to get oncie on his back with me on top. I slowly stroked his thigh which made him shudder with extensity. I somehow morphed the thneed to a blindfold and tied it around his eyes.

"What's the blindfold for?" he asked.

"I told you, it's a surprise...You don't want to ruin the surprise would you?" He shook his head playfully.

"good..." I kissed his neck and said "Stay here and don't move..." and I quietly put my shorts on, got off of bed as silently as I can, found my shirt and put it on, and headed for the door. I noticed that his bed room door was completely open. I looked back once and only once to see him. He had an excited and aroused smile on his lips and for a second I thought I saw the bulge underneath his boxers twitch.

I mentally chuckled to myself and mentally said _"let my escape begin..."_

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3: Escape

Wanting Part 3

As quietly as I can, I tiptoed through his office till I saw the door. I turned the doorknob very slowly so it won't make a sound that would alert Once-ler that I'm escaping. I managed to open the door and walk quietly outside. My mouth was hanging and my eyes were wide, his place is huge! How am I going to find my way back in such a gigantic factory/mansion? But I shook my head, I know I can find my way out..I just have too! I started walking around the place looking for the exit. I came across a 15th or 14th hall when I felt a furry hand on my mouth. The hand grabbed me, I squirmed but I couldn't get away. Then the furry hand revealed to be the one and only Lorax, gurdian of the trees.

I opened my mouth to start talking but he shushed me before I could say a word.

"Come on kid! you don't have much time!" he said in a loud whisper, then he dragged me across the halls.

"wait." I said " How did you know I be here?"

'I'm a spirit of the forest remember? I watched you through the invention his workers made,but only as a gurdian, not a creepy stalker like the beanpole was." Thank god.

"Now let's hurry before he realizes your gone." then he continued to drag me towards the hall until.

**-CRASH-**

Then we heard a terrifying scream that could make your heart run cold. _Once-ler found out_. But that didn't stop the lorax. He continued to drag me through the halls to find a way for me to escape. Then he said " I never thought he would kidnap you and try to rape you, your a good kid with a bright future ahead of you."

I was surprised, he said I was a good kid, I never recived a copliment from a spirit before.

"If only once-ler hadn't break the promise he made, he would of been his own self. Now all the trees are dying because of him...and you and once-ler would have been good friends." I guess it was true...If he never broke the promise he made with the lorax, he still be I guess..happy. but that all ended...suddenly I realized that "if only" didn't fit..it was "unless".

Then we both heard loud angry footsteps and a low possive growl. _The footsteps sounded close..._ Then I heard the once-ler say in a sickening sweet voice.

"Where are you Ashley? Come out come out wherever you are... we still hadn't finished yet." The lorax continued to drag me, helping me to find my way home. I expected him to take me to the invention to send me back home, but instead he led me to the front door and outside.

"Lorax? Why are we here? isn't the invention aka my way home inside somewhere in the factory?"

"He's be expecting that, but luckily I know a way out." We ran through the place that was once known as the truffula forest. the sight made my eyes and heart cry. The animals that lived here look ill,weak and hungry too, their home was nothing but a barren waste land. We continued to run through the polluted waste land but I had to stop two or three times because of the foul air making me cough and made my eyes burn. We ran across the bridge here and headed out to my way home. Then I heard footsteps far behind and violent coughs. He was getting closer..

"Hurry!" I'm scared, if Once-ler catches up, he'll kill the lorax and take me to the factory and rape me..

"Were almost there!" I heard the lorax said. I saw through the smoke that looked like objects in a circle. The I found out, it was the first tree Once-ler cut it down. The growling behind me sounded closer. Finally we came through the stones and I saw the word on the stone...**UNLESS **

"get in there Ash!" I did as I was told and he was muttering some kind of words what I guess to be a spell.

_**"Ashley! Get Back here this** **instant!"** _I saw Once-ler through the smoke, looking menacing by the second...and he had an axe on his hand.

"Lorax he's here!" but he continued muttering gibberish as Once-ler kept coming closer and closer.

"Help" I cried. So this is it...this is my fate...to be once-ler's personal sex toy and never see my parents or my sister again.

Finally He finished the word and said to me "Ashley! Close your eyes!" I did as I was told but tears continued to run down my face. the lorax continued to speak.

"Now When You open your eyes, you'll be-" but he was interuppted by once-ler saying " I WANT MY BRIDE BACK YOU ASSHOLE! SHE'S MINE!"

Even though I don't know what will happen now but I can't stand it. I heard the lorax scream in terror for what I guess that Once-ler is about to attack. Then I finally opened my eyes...

I found myself in my bed, in my room! In the real world!I'm home! Ilooked down on my self and saw that my shirt was fixed, I dared to look at my arm and it still had the word mine on it but I didn't care! I saw the light in the hall and saw my mom and sister talking about something. I ran out and gave them a bear hug.

"Love you guys from the bottom of my heart." I said with happy tears in my eyes, before they said anything I saw dad come in to get water. I ran to him and gave him a bear hug as well. "I love you daddy. I always will." Then I said Goodnight to them and headed to my room, and there I found a truffula flower on my bed. I found a little note on it and it said

_Don't worry kid, He won't bother you anymore, and by that I meant by making him lose his memory of you._

_ continue to be the good person you are._

_~the Lorax_

I smiled gently and held the note and the flower close to my heart. the flower was fake because the real ones died but I didn't care. I climbed to my bed and silently said

"thank you lorax, for helping me...once-ler May you find the right path again..." then I fell asleep...

_**The end...**_

_**(A.N And That's the end of "I want you" but I'll be writing new stories so don't fret! The first one will be a Xiaolin Showdown Fanfin called "Memories of light and darkness" and the updated story of "The flower of china!" That's all folks!)**_


End file.
